1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive presentation system using a computer, and more particularly, to an interactive presentation system which allows a presenter to perform a presentation while interacting directly with images of a presentation material screen being displayed.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a typical presentation using a computer, a presenter shows an audience presentation materials by displaying them on a computer monitor or projecting them on a large-sized screen through a projector or the like, and points at and explains a specific part of the presentation materials by using a pointer bar or laser pointer or the like at the presentation materials to be displayed. Further, the presenter interacts with a computer by directly operating the computer in order to skip the pages of the presentation materials or execute an object like a video or file contained in the presentation materials. Recently, the presenter often performs an interaction by the use of a wireless mouse or remote controller, spaced at a certain distance from the computer. However, this presentation method according to the prior art is problematic in that there is a restriction on the interaction the presenter can perform and the procedure or interaction is not natural as compared to a presentation without a computer.
Further, the presentation method according to the prior art is problematic in that this method is available only if the presenter, the computer storing the presentation materials and the audience all should be in the same place. As a measure for overcoming this spatial problem, currently being used is a method in which, if an audience is at a remote place, a presenter offers a presentation as in the prior art, photographs this by a video camera and sends it to the remote place via a communication network. But, this method is problematic in that the resolution of the video camera is poorer than the resolution of a computer monitor, and thus the presentation materials is not seen well at the remote place.
To solve these problems, there has been a method of storing the presentation materials in a computer prepared at the remote place where the audience is located, displaying it through the computer, sending the images of the presenter to the remote place through a video camera and displaying them simultaneously with the presentation materials. However, this method has a difficulty of having to synchronizing the images of the presenter and the presentation materials.
As another measure, there is a method in which a presenter behaves according to a written script, graphics are processed later based on these behaviors and synthesized in images, which is frequently used in documentary programs produced by broadcasting companies. However, this method has a demerit that it cannot be utilized as a real-time presentation system since the presenter can perform only an interaction restricted by the script, cannot perform extemporaneous activities and cannot view composite images in real time.
As yet another measure, there is a method for synthesizing weather data images and reporter's images and displaying them as in weather forecasting systems used in broadcasting companies. This system also has a demerit that only simple interactions like a reporter's skipping to the next screen image by a control device such as buttons can be performed as in the aforementioned prior art.
Accordingly, there is demand for a presentation system by which a presenter can interact with presentation material images in real time in various ways.